1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a zipper head assembly structure and a sliding member thereof, and more particularly to an invisible zipper head assembly structure for increasing positioning effect and a sliding member thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, zippers are basic elements in clothing or accessories. Compare to buttons, the zippers are easier to use. A conventional zipper comprises a zipper head and a tape. The zipper head works with the tape to allow the pulling action. Recently, the zipper has being used commonly for clothing, pants, backpack, and other accessories.